Como nosotros
by 0utlaw
Summary: Songfic. Una revuelta de pensamientos confusos dentro de la mente de Lady Marian durante el tiempo en que Robin se encontraba en las Cruzadas. No tiene spoilers más allá del primer episodio. RobinMarian.


**Como nosotros**

Como todas las personas, yo relaciono lo Santo con algo bueno. Algo bueno, algo que es digno de alabanza. Algo que me hará bien, algo que nos hará bien a todos. Quizás suene egoísta, pero esa es mi percepción de lo Santo, de los santísimo. Todo lo que creo, no lo que me han hecho creer; por todo lo que he leído, no lo que me han contado. Todo lo que he estudiado me dice que lo Santo es bueno. Que me ayudará. Que me tranquilizará. Que me dará los momentos más gozosos de mi vida, si es que los merezco. Sin embargo, creo merecerlo. Creo que no he hecho mal, que he cumplido con todo y más. Quizás son estos pensamientos los que no me permiten _disfrutar _de lo supuestamente Santo.

¿Por qué algo que, aparentemente, es bueno y digno de alabanza me provoca tanto dolor y desesperanza, cuando debería de ser todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué todos mis conocimientos me llevan a creer que lo que siento, que lo que pasa por mi mente, que lo que ata a mi corazón al sufrimiento es incorrecto? ¿Acaso no es real?

Así le dicen. Santa, la Guerra Santa. Recuperar la Tierra que Dios nos dio. Pero eso no debería de hacernos sentir así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me hace sentir llena el saber que todo lo que él hace lo hace por todos nosotros y por esta noble y santa causa?

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here;_

_And I don't want to move a thing,_

_It might change my memory._

De un día a otro partiste y me dejaste aquí, en la soledad, sin nada en qué confiar ni en qué creer. Las noticias que llegan desde Oriente son cada vez más esporádicas, y la mayoría a penas te nombran. No, la verdad, es que son muy pocas las que llegan a hablar de tu existencia, de darme un aliento de esperanza de que todavía estás con vida.

Así es como me pregunto ¿por qué no te he seguido? ¿Qué sería peor, sufrir una noble muerte por ti o vivir en la total incertidumbre?

Siempre, siempre. Siempre, y tenlo muy claro, por algo lo repetiré. Siempre te sentiré aquí. Con miedo, pero estarás conmigo, dentro de mi corazón. Todo lo que estás haciendo es hermoso y debería de sentirme orgullosa, pero soy una egoísta. Una maldita egoísta que sólo piensa en sí misma.

Lo acepto. Y aceptaré cualquier cosa que venga de ahora en adelante, sin miedo a perderte por completo. Siempre y cuando no me obligue a olvidarte; porque la memoria es lo único que me queda de ti, y lo último que me gustaría perder.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want._

_But I can't hide._

Todo el mundo cree que yo estoy bien, perfectamente bien. Sin problema alguno, viviendo bajo el mismo techo de siempre, esperando que un hombre noble me pida el tan esperado matrimonio. Ellos creen que yo te olvidé por completo, creen que lo superé por completo. Creen erróneamente que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, ya no pienso en ti en cada momento del día. Ni cuando toco las flores del jardín, ni cuando miro la luna y su séquito de fieles estrellas.

Eso soy. Parte de las leales estrellas de una Luna que no dejará de brillar para mí, aunque su luz se apague o las nubes se interpongan en su camino.

Pero... ¿puedo esconder bien todo esto? ¿Lo puedo hacer? De vez en cuando la gente se pregunta cómo es que todavía no me he casado, o siquiera tengo a algún pretendiente. Es que, simplemente, no me muestro interesada. Ahí es donde recae la total duda acerca de mis pensamientos matutinos, mi rostro escondido de desesperanza.

Y eso me da miedo. Que me descubran, que se percaten de lo que realmente me está ocurriendo. Intento esconderlo, pero tengo la terrible sensación, la horrible incertidumbre, la asquerosa certeza de que tarde o temprano, si no regresas, deberé de escupir todo esto que estoy sintiendo.

¿Lograré esconderlo? Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. ¿O lo harás tú?

_And I won't go_

_I won't sleep._

_I can't breathe,_

_Until you're resting here with me._

A pesar de todo esto, sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que está pasando por mi mente y mi corazón en estos momentos; intentando no seguir la línea de mis tenebrosos instintos, te esperaré. Y aquí estoy, esperando. Esperando una respuesta, aguantando el aliento cada vez que escucho los relinches de caballos que han realizado largos viajes cerca del pueblo o de mi hogar. Pasando noches sin dormir, esperando esa maldita respuesta.

¡Por favor! Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa me serviría. Hasta que me dijeran que estás muerto, que estás más podrido que mi corazón dentro de este pecho de carne muerta. De carne muerta y putrefacta, desbordante de emociones absurdas, sudando sentimientos descontrolados.

Descontrolados y muertos. Como nosotros.

Muerta y descontrolada estaré hasta que estés de vuelta, aunque sea en espíritu. Hasta que estés junto a mí nuevamente.

Y de no poder regresar, yo te seguiré. Te seguiré a cualquier lugar, inclusive la muerte. Y eso, por experiencia propia, deberías de saber que es una promesa de la que soy totalmente capaz de cumplir.

_And I won't leave_

_I can't hide._

_I cannot be,_

_Until you're resting here with me._

Pero sólo te seguiré en el caso de que ya no pueda continuar la ardua espera por la respuesta, hasta que una señal me lo indique... yo me quedaré aquí, esperando y rezando por ti. Con fe en tu promesa.

Con fe en la promesa que todavía tengo plasmada en mis labios y en mis oídos, en mi corazón y en todo mi cuerpo.

Esa es la única promesa que me mantiene con vida, que me mantiene en pie. Que no me permite irme de aquí, salir de mi cuerpo, de emprender el viaje maldito. Aún así, no lo puedo esconder. Y no quiero decir que no lo pueda esconder a los demás, al resto de las personas, a Guy de Gisborne.

Todo esto quiere decir que no me lo puedo esconder a mí misma.

_I don't want to call my friends_

_For they might wake me from this dream._

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been._

Pero, quizás, en algún punto de mi imaginación y de todos mis pensamientos... ahí dentro, tal vez, en la profundidad más asquerosa, perversa y degenerada de mi razón, no quiera realmente que tú regreses. De hacerlo, todo caería, toda esta maraña de pensamientos, toda esta telaraña de mentiras que he creado a partir del deseo de tu regreso, mezclado con el deseo de no ser descubierta... caiga. Caerá, tarde o temprano, lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de preferir que todo sea más tarde. Que todo sea tan tarde que no vuelva a pasar más allá de buenos momentos. Momentos incomparables con los que tú me regalaste mientras todavía estabas aquí conmigo. Y no digo con nosotros, porque soy egoísta.

Así regresamos a esa promesa. Esa promesa que me obliga a no retirarme de este lugar nunca. Siempre esperando. Siempre

esperándote.

No quiero poner a prueba todo lo que siento, porque sé que en algún momento mis piernas cederán, mis músculos se atrofiarán y no lograrán cargar más con esta cruz. Con esta maldita cruz que no me deja dormir por las noches, que no me permite la tranquilidad que creo merecer.

Que creo merecer.

La verdad.

No lo merezco. Como nosotros no merecemos todo de regreso, ya lo tuvimos y lo perdimos. El tiempo, el destino, la vida. Todo.

La nada, el amor, la pasión, las emociones, el día, la noche, el placer, el dolor, el poder, la debilidad, la ingenuidad.

Todo es así. Como nosotros. Perdido.


End file.
